custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Skorpix
Skorpix, Elemental Prince of Earth, Lord of the Shadows is an Elemental Prince created to rule a portion of the kingdom of Xultum, and is one of the Seven Traitors. Creation Skorpix was created by the Great Beings to serve in the dimension of Xultum, later to be known as the Zone of Darkness. Creation was very painful for him and he had thoughts of murdering whoever was creating him. Once created and given a purpose, Skorpix was extremely pleased. He was to rule the Earth Kingdom in Xultum. For a while he ruled as a good leader, but eventually he wanted more and more- at a certain unknown point he met Windeus, the ruler of the Sky Kingdom, the only known untouched portion of Xultum. He met many Elementals and Elemental Princes, and eventually gathered together a large group with Eostra, coining them The Seven Traitors. Thay claimed to heal, but became so arrogant they turned to evil. One of the Traitors, Arcturas, destroyed the Dominion Orb and killed a traitor, but Skorpix tracked him down and killed him- just after he created Shardak. After fleeing from Xultum and using a dangerous shadow weapon, they went to another dimension- the Matoran Universe. 'Matoran Universe' In the Matoran Universe, Skorpix and his fellow servants and traitors lay low for a while, until there was a war that eventually lead him back into Xultum- now a pitch black void with canyons and and cracked buildings everywhere. If one felt around carefully, they could find the remains of the kingdoms- plants, buildings, stones, objects, even bodies. The war was with a few individuals lead by Umbra, and someone named The Guardian of Dawn. Umbra was eventually killed, as were some of Skorpix's warriors. 'Bara Magna' Shortly after fusing with Ion in an unnamed war, Skorpix, a being called Frost, and a few other shadow beings journeyed to Bara Magna and pretended to be Great Beings. There they met Gresh, Tarix, Malum, and Strakk, along with a Skrall and a Vorox, and made them work just for the sake of it. Gresh, however, found them out and together the Glatorian sent them packing. 'The Pit' After an inside conflict between Ion and Skorpix, Ion won, and the two were sent together to the pit. There they met a makuta, who Ion purified with his power and made a Pit Guardian. Melnox, a mutant Toa, was also a pit guardian. At an unknown point the matoran Dark came and tried to kill Ion for unknown reasons but was mutated and became friends with Ion instead. Eventually there was an explosion in which the two were separated and Skorpix became whole again. He then warred with Ion for a few weeks until another explosion, in which Ion, the guardians, two matoran, and Skorpix were sent to Voya Nui. Skorpix shortly fled. 'In Hiding' Skorpix went into hiding at the Tower of Dreams, and sent a demonic shadow soldier and an ex-dark hunter named Zoth to kill Ion. The attempt failed, so Skorpix stayed low for a while. 'The War begins' After a while, an organization known as the Hand of Mata Nui, lead by Ion, found Skorpix' base and started attacking. A strange figure named Morak joined Skorpix, but he was later revealed to be a spy and was killed, along with Guardian. A little before these events three figures were made- Corpse, Copy of Corpse, and Burning Arm of Corpse(nicknamed Burnarm). These figures were stupid and had no real consciousness. They followed Skorpix' every order. Being from the Corpsian species, they had the power to be cut into bits and then reanimate themselves- they could never die. Little did Skorpix know that the stupidest of them all, Burnarm, would later become one of his worst enemies. 'In which Windeus accidentally creates an enemy' About a month later, Windeus, sick of the stupid attitudes of Copy, Corpse and Burnarm, started experimenting. He gave Corpse consciousness and new armor, making him a deadly assassin. He then gave Copy a mask that could resurrect the dead and a gigantic claw that could shred enemies, and consciousness. Last was Burnarm- he was outfitted with amazing new armor and a Kanohi Ruru. He also got an old weapon found in storage that turned out to be a weapon destined for him- the Scythe of Creation. Skorpix watched as these three brothers trained, and noticed Burnarm had started calling himself Blast. When asked why, he said he blasted a crater into the ground and, now that he did not have a burning arm, would prefer a different name. Skorpix did not care what Blast called himself and continued watching them train. Blast, as it turned out, did not like Skorpix' motives and ran from Skorpix, creating a partner matoran named Silver. Skorpix, knowing Blast's weaknesses, sent out Nightshade and Shadowbringer, two elite Corpsian assassins, and Windeus, to kill him and SIlver. When this failed, as Blast continued teleporting, Skorpix created a Matoran just like Silver named Dust who would be a spy. Dust however liked Blast, so he joined Blast instead. Skorpix was very angry that everything had gone so wrong so fast- and he did not want Blast to learn the greatest secret- that before he was a corpsian, he was a legendary assassin with amazing power who worked on the side of good. 'Corpsian War' The Corpsian War was fought in a giant clearing near Voidrealm, beginning when Blast, Shardak, Silencer, Melnox, and Ion are attacked by Corpsians led by the Fury. Skorpix, Windeus, and their servants fought against the Hand, and failed. Skorpix was killed by Ion, but Windeus used a dark spell to resurrect him. Skorpix was happy to find that Flareus had killed an important member of the hand- Silencer. Shortly after this Skorpix acquires the Prototype Ignika, by stealing it from Scarapar. 'Dominion' Dominion, a Virus Lariska, Queen of Psionics (one of the Traitors) created. She made Poisoner of Corpse- a tiny Corpsian that Fired Test Dominion all over the place. Hundreds of trillions of Matoran were killed because of the test Dominion. 'Battling Blast' One night, as Blast was on a mission alone, Skorpix transforms into Deathknight with the Prototype Ignika's power and battles Blast. Blast, however, had somehow had his mind partially erased- he could not remember anything about any of the traitors, so he did not recognize Skorpix. Atarus, the brother of Arcturus and creator of Blast, tossed Blast the Light Orb Launcher in secret. Blast picked it up and was able to defend himself from Skorpix long enough to escape. 'Problems' At some point, Atarus met Banrax, Flareus, Windeus, Skorpix, Shadowbringer, and Nightshade somewhere secret. After throwing insults at eachother a battle ensued- Windeus, Skorpix, Flareus, and the assassins versus Banrax, who wanted to rule over Skorpix, versus Atarus. Banrax combined himself with the unwilling Flareus, creating Flox, ruler of Dimensions. He was a master user of Evolution Sand and used it to his advantage. However, eventually Atarus escaped and Flareus unfused himself, leading to the victory for Skorpix. Banrax then fled. 'Tracking Banrax' Banrax fled to a swamp where he was tracked by Nightshade and her servant, Fury. Banrax was captured and hanged in Skorpix' lair, but survived and then continued serving Skorpix. 'Birth of Dracabra' Skorpix found that he could combine himself with Flareus, Banrax, and Windeus and create Dracabra. Skorpix pretended to be a general under himself and he took on the name General Dracabra. 'Messengers' 13 Messengers lead up to Varkanax, a demonic creature with the power of Dominion. The messengers started appearing or coming out of beings- as in, Flareus turned into the 9th messenger for about a week. Varkanax lived in another dimension, and he was coming. They started appearing shortly before the War of Dracabra's Claw. 'War of Dracabra's claw' The War of Dracabra's Claw took place in Sector 12, a dangerous place filled with the primitive Lines- prototype chutes. Skorpix had a bunch of Limiters on his side- a special detachment Corpsians. He also had the 12th Messenger of Varkanax, the Shadow God, on his side. In the end, none on Skorpix's side were killed. Skorpix now had the lead. 'Meeting with Eostra' Skorpix met with Eostra, another Elemental Prince, and they discussed with her about Varkanax. The Prince of Annihilation, she could kill someone almost instantly. She was the 13th messenger. And she had the Dominion Orb- the key to controlling Varkanax. Abilities and Traits Skorpix is extremely powerful, with complete control over earth and shadow. He is also pure evil, and borders on the edge of sanity. There is only one being in any universe he truly fears- the dreaded Eostra, the most powerful traitor of them all. BIONICLE.com Stats Trivia *Skorpix is the only member of the Seven Traitors who doesn't maintain a low profile. So far he has failed to destroy the Hand. But with the other Traitors by his side... *Skorpix's and Windeus' Corpsian Armies are an imitation of Eostra's traitors See Also Windeus Flareus Arcturas Eostra Lariska Nex Category:Varkanax39 Category:The Seven Traitors Category:Corpsian Legion Category:Minish Link Category:Elemental Prince